The present invention relates generally to the field of mobile telecommunications networks, and more particularly to managing and redistributing unused bandwidth between devices connected to a mobile telecommunications network.
Smart devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets and laptop computers) have become popular in recent years. Applications on smart devices typically require an internet connection to operate, whether it's a video streaming application or social media application. Two common methods of connecting a device to the internet are via a Wi-Fi connection (e.g., in a home or hotspots provided by a service provider or business owner), and via a mobile data plan (e.g., a service provided by telecommunication companies that provide internet service). Currently, it is common that a user buys a data plan which can be shared among multiple users.